


Her. / Blue.

by TheRainInRainbows



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainInRainbows/pseuds/TheRainInRainbows
Summary: Just something very short. Sorry, I know everyone's looking for some good proper sized content, but after an internal debate, I decided to post this anyway. I've never written anything before, but once has to be my first I suppose. Any comments of any sort are appreciated, but please go easy on me with grammar/vocab mistakes, I know my English isn't perfect. xx





	1. Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something very short. Sorry, I know everyone's looking for some good proper sized content, but after an internal debate, I decided to post this anyway. I've never written anything before, but once has to be my first I suppose. Any comments of any sort are appreciated, but please go easy on me with grammar/vocab mistakes, I know my English isn't perfect. xx

Just moments ago, I was peacefully asleep. Even now, I still feel how I had felt when I just woke up. Loved, cared for, safe. But as I lay here, holding her, making sure she feels as safe as I just did, I start feeling panic wash over me. She’s everything to me, but this wasn’t something I saw coming. I don’t think she did either. Yet it happened. It actually happened. Right now would be the right time to pinch myself and realise it was all just a dream. But I don’t need to, because I know it wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t, was it? I pinch myself anyway, just to be sure. It wasn’t a dream. She’s right here next to me. I’m holding her. _Her_.

Just moments ago, we were peacefully asleep. Now she’s the only one at peace. I look at her. I imagine her ocean blue eyes staring right back at me, like they had done last night. But those weren’t the ocean blue eyes I was used to seeing before. I always liked her eyes, could drown in them if I didn’t catch myself. But last night they were different, darker, than I’d ever seen them before. But also warm, and loving, and kind. I hadn’t just drowned in her eyes last night, but in her whole being. Her hands, her arms, her legs, her lips. _Her_ lips.

She stirs slightly besides me. My mind wanders back to the present, panic starts boiling back up. But then she pulls me in. As if she’d sensed my calm drifting away, she’d pulled me closer to her, letting me know she was there. That she would be there. I felt like there was no doubt in that statement. The question wasn’t if she would be there, it was if I would? And then I remembered how safe I had felt. How safe I feel here. Right here, next to _her_.

Just moments ago, I was awake. Awake, and full of fear. Now I’m right here, peacefully asleep, peacefully next to _her._


	2. Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write another very short one. Sorry, this one's not very specific about it being about Chelly. If people really do like my writing style, I'll consider writing something longer, I would try to make it more specific to actually being about them. Also if it's not your thing, that's fine too. I understand most people like more concrete, fanficy like stories.

Blue. Not like in those cheesy songs, not like the colour of the ocean. It was a different shade of blue. Blue like the sky on a cloudy afternoon, when the sun tried its best to creep through the clouds. When the sun would remind you it was still there, just like _she_ would whenever my life came crashing down. And it did that a lot lately. But _she_ was always there, to catch me. Staring at me with those big blue eyes. I saw love. So much love. And I felt it. Right down to my core. I felt it in my bones, but most of all I felt it in heart, while freezing in place momentarily, because all I could do was stare at _her_. Those eyes, reminding me that love exists. Like the sun desperately letting me know it’s there. Yet the clouds are stopping its sun rays in their tracks. Just like that, _her_ love isn’t fully reaching me. It’s as if there’s those same clouds between me and _her._ I can reach through them for _her_ , but I can never fully see what’s behind that thick layer of the unknown. I can feel the warmth, yet I sense most of that warmth is lost, somewhere between here and there. Between me and _her_.

Blue. That’s what anyone would say when describing _her_ eyes. Just blue. But it wasn’t just blue. I didn’t just see a colour when I looked at them. When I looked at _her_. I saw the sun, desperate to rid the sky of those clouds. But it couldn’t. _She couldn’t_. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow the sky would clear. Maybe tomorrow things would be different. Me and _her_ would be different. _We_ would be different. But not today, when the warmth felt distant, like on a cloudy afternoon. When I could feel her love in everything, yet it didn’t fully reach me. _She_ didn’t fully reach me. But I still felt hope, a sliver of hope. Hope that the clouds would all disappear someday, and the sun’s warmth would fully reach me. _She_ would reach me. _Her_ love.

Blue. An ordinary colour to most. But not to me. I could only see one type of blue. The blue of _her_ eyes, loving me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment if you did enjoy it (and maybe would like me to write more). Constructive criticism is also welcome. xx


End file.
